Amity Nott and the Blood Lust
by Kelsey-La
Summary: Everyone Amity loves dies. When things are just starting to look up she crosses paths with an evil vampire and a boy who with every move she makes gets hurt. Soon Amity learns that love always has a way of biting you in the neck. BZ\OC\DM, M later.
1. Rescue You

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to J.K.R (:**

Chapter 1 –

Amity Nott stood at the windowsill of her room holding the handle of her trunk in one hand and the cage to her owl Waffles Pancakes McFlapjacks in the other. She couldn't believe she had really agreed to this but then again anything was better than two weeks more at the Nott house. Theodore was a total jerk, their mother always insisted on dressing them in the frilliest things she could find and their father basically never talked to them. She could really do with a change of scenery and that's exactly what the Weasley's were giving her.

When Amity had got an owl from Ron, Fred, George and most surprisingly Percy she thought they had all gone over the edge. They wanted to pick her up in a flying car and have her live with them until the term started? After much thought though the idea grew on her. It could be a fun adventure and she had always wanted to meet the parents of the Weasley's to see if they were as crazy as their children.

Last year had been a hectic year for Amity. Last year had been her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been sorted into Slytherin like the rest of her family but on the train she had bonded with Harry and Ron. She sat with them in classes, talked with them when they had free time and sometimes even ate meals at the Gryffindor table. Ron at first had been a little hesitant at first to let a Slytherin into their circle but she had the ability to make people trust her. She was the kind of person that you had to let in, that you had to tell all your secrets to.

The worst part of her year however had been her experience with Professor Quirell. She had formed a bond with the man in the turban. She told him her secrets and her fears. He was like her best friend. Towards the end of the year Harry had found out that the Dark Lord had been using Quirell as a host body because he was unable to have his own. He tried to kill Harry and get the Sorcerer's stone to give the Dark Lord eternal life. Harry had killed Quirell with the power of 'love' or something like that and everyone was happy, everyone except Amity.

Had he been under the Imperious Curse? She had asked her father that question the first night she got back from Hogwarts. She hardly ever went into his office unless it was a matter of the utmost importance. He had told her that it was quite plausible that he had been under the Imperious Curse and seemed rather alarmed and frightened when he found out Voldemort was still alive…if you could call him that. Amity couldn't fight the feeling that maybe Quirell had just used her to gain information about Harry but as much as she searched her brain she couldn't find a single question he had asked her about the boy-who-lived. All they really talked about was her. It was nice having someone to talk to that just understood you. He was gone now. She kind of felt like part of her was gone now to.

Amity was snapped out of her depressing thoughts when two medium sized lights flashed in the distance, too big to be stars. It had to be the flying car! She couldn't help but feel like that this experience was either going to be really fun or get one of them killed.

The lights grew closer and closer and Amity's hands began to shake with excitement. They had said in there owl that they would be picking up Harry before they stopped to pick up her which meant she would be able to see him as well. She would have to wait until school started to see Herimone though.

Amity quickly grabbed the note she had written the day after she had gotten the owl and grabbed a piece of tape. She quickly opened her door and stuck the note onto it before closing it and locking it. The note explained to her parents (and Theo if he even cared) that she was safe but she couldn't stand them for one more minute so she went to stay the rest of the summer with a respectable pure-blood family. The Weasley's were pure-blood but not liked much by the wizarding community, she saw no reason why her parents would need to know that.

Before she knew it the car was right beside her window and she could see the clear outline of Harry, Ron, Fred and George's faces. They still looked basically the same and that fact alone made Amity grin like an idiot. Maybe her second year wouldn't be that different then her first, maybe it would even be better!

"Hey guys!" Amity giggled handing her trunk to Fred who threw it into the backseat with a grunt. The trunk landed on Ron who let out a yelp of pain. She tightened her grip on her owl's cage and hesitantly stepped up on her windowsill. She tried not to look down but sadly she did. They were at least four stories up! With a large gulp amity grabbed onto Fred's arm with the hand she wasn't using to hold onto the owls cage. She jumped from her current position and onto the side of the car.

Fred gripped both her arms and with a yank he pulled her face forward into the car. She landed onto both Fred and George's lap. She flipped over on her back and looked up into George's dark brown eyes.

"Hey there George." Amity said mock-flirtatiously. She always did think that the twins were incredibly good looking but she would never date either one. For one reason she was only twelve and they were fourteen and the other reason was because…well there Fred and George!

"Hey baby." George winked. The two broke out into laughter and Amity sat up. She crawled into the back seat and took the place between Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" Amity said excitedly hooking arms with her two best friends.

"Hey Amity." Ron smiled his voice sounding high pitched.

"Woah! Fred, George I hope you guys are mocking Ron on his resent trip down puberty lane." Amity laughed pointing a finger at Ron. His face was no longer just covered in freckles but with zits as well. Ron's face flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"We are." Fred and George answered in sync. Amity had always loved how they did that. Sometimes Theo and her would say stuff at the exact same time but they didn't share the same bond that Fred and George shared. They were twins but as far as Theo was concerned, they weren't even related.

"Harry, let me hear your voice! Are you going through puberty to? Wow, angsty Harry, won't that be a joy." Amity rolled her eyes. Harry was always rather snappish and puberty would just double it.

"I'm still the same Harry." Harry blushed looking down shyly. Amity rolled her eyes. They could both be such wimps sometimes!

"That's good; I don't feel like dealing with you ten times more melodramatic any time soon." Amity smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and giving him a hug.

The group of five soared above the clouds avoiding the eyes of muggles. Of course, the peace was ruined by Harry and his depressing story.

"The Dursley's were having some kind of dinner party when this house-elf came into my room!" Harry said his eyes widening like he was telling the most entertaining story in the world. Unlike everybody else Amity didn't find his stories the least bit interesting. She lived in a pure-blood house and she would never say it but she usually knew what was going to happen to him before it even happend. However, she wasn't aware of someone's house-elf having giving him a warning about somthing, probably against orders.

"House-elves are cute." Amity mused. Harry glared quickly at her before resuming his story.

"Well, his name was Dobby –" Harry started again only to have Amity cut him off.

"Did you just say Dobby!" Amity asked jolting straight up. She was positive she had heard that name before. She knew he was one of Theo's friend's house-elf. She just couldn't remember which! She could make out a clear picture of him in her mind though.

"What about Dobby?" Harry asked, confused. Harry was always confused.

"I'll ask Theo. I'm pretty sure he's one of his friend's house-elves." Amity murmured searching through her mind. For some reason it was hanging on Draco. Was Dobby Draco's house elf? She was almost positive but she decided to wait until she was one hundred percent sure to tell her friends.

"Well anyway," Harry continued." He told me something bad is going to happen this year at Hogwarts." Harry explained. The air in the car grew noticeably thick with tension. Something bad always happened when Harry was around but no one had the guts to say it.

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about Dobby's warning until they landed on the driveway with a lurch forward. Amity wanting to get out of the car more than anything in the world jumped from her seat and landed on the gravel.

The burrow was a large slanted house with several stories. It looked kind of like a toddler stacked cubes of different sizes on top of each other unevenly giving the house a permanent look of being about to collapse. Both Harry and Amity immediately fell in love with it.

"That is so cool!" Amity giggled jumping up and down excitedly as the five of them made their way up to the door. They pushed it open and took their seats at the kitchen table.

"It's not much but its home." Ron smiled gesturing to the first floor. Amity and Harry's eyes fell upon a clock on the wall. This clock however didn't tell time, it said where each member of the Weasley family was. Right now all except Arthur's pointed towards "Home."

"Percy!" Amity shouted as her favorite Weasley entered the room rocking the whole bed head, PJ's look. She immediately ran over and gave him a hug. She didn't know why she loved Prefect Percy so much but she did none the less. Plus, he always went easy on her when he caught her in the halls late at night or when she got in some serious trouble.

"Amity, I haven't seen you in forever." Percy said wrapping one arm around her waist and running the other through his thick tangled mane. She had always loved his poofy hair.

"Aww, Prefect Percy and our favorite Slytherin! This may be the most disgusting couple I've ever seen." Fred cooed batting his eye lashes. Both Percy and Amity glared at him.

"Agreed brother." George stated stroking his chin and observing them. Amity rolled her eyes and removed herself from Percy.

"Happy perverts? Are you upset because your brother gets more action then you?" Amity asked raising an eyebrow. Now, all the Weasley's knew that Percy never had a girlfriend and probably never would so they all (except Percy) burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"For your information," Percy began hotly but was interrupted when a woman in her early forties stormed down the stairs. Amity assumed that this was the infamous Molly Weasley. She had heard some pretty crazy stories about her and her anger issues.

"NO CAR! NO NOTE! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLLED FOR ALL I KNEW!" Molly roared her hands placed on her hips. Harry and Amity both exchanged nervous glances.

"Oh, of coarse I don't blame either of you." Molly said softly, smiling warmly at Amity and Harry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUR!" Molly screamed before the two could reply.

"I didn't do anything!" Percy piped up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE!" Molly corrected. Amity muffled her laughter with the back of her hand. She loved this family already. Then all of the sudden a man with red hair who was balding and wearing horn-rimmed glasses walked into the room carrying a suitcase.

"Hello Weasley's!" Arthur grinned setting his suitcase down beside the door.

"Hello daddy!" The Weasley's and Amity answered in a chorus. Arthur walked over to her and ruffled her long blonde hair.

"Looks like I got a new daughter. Blonde this one is! Ginny will be pleased." Arthur joked taking his spot at the table. Just then Ginny hopped down the stairs her long fiery red hair bouncing behind her.

"Mum, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked. Her eyes landed on Harry and she immediately flushed a dark shade of red, darker then Amity had ever seen Ron blush. She quickly ran back up the stairs without hearing where her jumper was.

"Did I do something?" Harry asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"No, she just really likes you. Boarder line obsession I'd say…" Ron mused as his mother put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He immediately dug in.

"Did you see Harry's in the Prophet?" George imitated Ginny's high pitched voice.

"Did you hear anything from Harry Ron?" Fred joined in.

"Did you see that totally cute pimple on Harry's butt? I captured it on my spy cam!" George interpreted. Everyone except Molly and Harry laugh so hard they had to clutch there sides in desperate need of oxygen.

"I love it here." Amity smiled.

**Whataya think? This is my first shot at a HP fanfic…or any fanfic really…Anyway, review please! I have high hopes for this story because I can only become a better writer from here right? Oh gosh I hope! Draco in next chapter! Love ya little duckies(:**


	2. We R Who We R

**Disclaimer: I don't have any ownage ):**

Chapter 2 -

The Weasley's, Harry and Amity sat at the kitchen table devouring there bowls of homemade oatmeal. Amity had never liked oatmeal but she would make an exception for anything made by Molly who was probably the best cook in the universe both muggle and wizard.

"Molly, will you be my mom?" Amity asked batting her eyelashes. Fred and George both wrapped there arms around her waist and leaned there heads on her shoulders.

"Pretty please mum?" Fred and George said in unison.

"I'd be honored to dear." Molly laughed getting up from her spot at the table and taking her bowl to wash in the sink. The Weasley's basically already considered her there other sister.

"Harry, do you want to be my other brother?" Ron asked spitting bits of chewed up granola on the table top. Amity wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"How can he be your brother if he's gonna marry Ginny?" Amity asked innocently. Ginny and Harry both flushed.

Just when Amity was about to say yet another witty comment (she was just brimming with those today) something heavy and brown slammed against the window.

"Eroll." Ron sighed getting up from his chair and walking over to the window. He pushed it open and a brown owl flecked with gray jumped onto the sill. He looked old and very tired. Amity got up from her chair and held her hand out to the owl. She had always loved animals. It hesitantly jumped up onto her arm and she petted down the owls ruffled feathers. She positioned him so he was being cradled in her arms and went back to sit at the table. She grabbed the letters from his beak and handed them to Fred.

"It's the book list mum, it's not cheap this year." Fred frowned handing the letter to his mum.

"Hey, I have a copy of the key to my parents safe. Do you know how rich they are? I bet you they wouldn't notice if we took the money out." Amity reasoned. The Weasley's were letting her stay with them and she was having the time of her life, they were poorer then almost all the other wizard families. It was the least she could do for them.

"No, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you do that!" Molly fussed.

"Mrs. Weasley, I want to." Amity reassured running a hand down Eroll's belly. He gave a hoot of contentment and his eyes closed.

"No." Molly said stubbornly. She had pride and Amity had a feeling she shouldn't challenge that. 

(AmityNott&&&TheBloodLust)

"Oh, how I love floo powder." Amity cooed grabbing a handful of the glimmering white powder and watching it fall back into the white bag through her fingers.

"Harry first." Molly said holding the bag out to the boy-who-lived. Harry looked down at the powder and hesitantly put his hand in the bag.

"Harry's never traveled by floo mum." Ron said tiredly rubbing his eyes. He had been fine at breakfast but whenever he stood all the energy had drained from his body. A tired Ron was a cranky Ron.

"Oh dear, Percy you go first!" Molly said holding her bag out to Percy. The prefect took a pinch of the glittery powder and through it into the fire. The flames grew bigger and turned a beautiful shade of jade green. Percy smiled at Amity before taking a step into the fire. The flame died down to its original size and he was gone.

"He totally likes you." Fred said putting a hand on Amity's shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Amity rolled her eyes pushing Fred away from her. Percy didn't like her, but he was her best friend.

"Hush up you to." Molly scolded. "Your turn now Harry. Speak clearly." Molly ordered holding the bag out to Harry once again. He gulped audibly and hesitantly reached into the bag. He turned slowly to face the fire and whispered what sounded a lot like "Diagonally." not "Diagon Ally" and stepped into the flames before anyone could stop him.

"Did he say..." Amity started, blinking her eyes repeatedly. This couldn't possibly end well.

"Oi, I think he did." George whispered crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going after him." Amity said determinedly grabbing herself a pinch of floo and throwing it into the fire. Before anyone could stop her she shouted "DIAGONALLY!" and the green fire engulfed her.

She felt like she was swirling in a green tornado. She didn't dare open her eyes knowing that they would only be met with soot and ash. She loved traveling by floo because it was so easy but it could really hurt if you did it wrong and you could get really lost if you didn't speak clearly enough.

She was then met by blackness. She groped the air around her trying to find some kind of way out of the small area she was in. finally she just decided to push forward against her surroundings. After a few seconds of pushing the door to her containment flew open and she fell to the hard wooden floor.

Her container had been some kind of coffin propped up against the wall of the familiar store. It only took her moments to realize she was in Borgin and Burkes, a regular place for her family. Whether they admit it or not, almost all pure-blood families love the Dark Arts.

"Amity!" Harry whisper yelled kneeling down next to Amity. He gave her his hand and helped her up to her feet. She hugged him, thankful that they had wound up at the same place and that she knew where they were.

"They sent me after you." Amity said, Harry looked at her doubtfully.

"What?"

"Fine, I came after you myself." Amity blushed looking down at her feet. Harry always wondered why she never got sorted into Gryffindor with her bravery and loyalty. At first he had thought it was because she was a pure-blood but so were all of the Weasley's and they were all sorted into Gryffindor.

"I know." Harry laughed. The two walked side by side observing the items on the shelves. An old wrinkled hand caught there attention and Harry timidly touched it. The hand slapped down over his hand. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to pull away from the hands grip and Amity let out a strangled yelp. She had remembered the first time the hand had caught her. She had been only five and was walking past it when it grabbed onto her collar and yanked her back choking her and making her have to get five stitched in her head after the hand slammed it against the wall.

Amity latched onto the back of Harry's shirt and pulled as hard as she could trying to get him away from the hand and choking him in the process. Finally after one last pull they both fell onto the floor. She was about to tell Harry where they were and how she planned to get them out of there without being noticed when her eyes landed on a familiar blonde head.

"Draco." Amity whispered.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, disgust lacing his voice. He turned his head to see the blonde as well.

"Bloody hell..." Harry whispered. He scrambled to his feet and looked around frantically for a hiding spot.

"Get in the coffin!" Amity ordered pointing to the medieval torture device.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm aloud to be here, pure-blood remember?" Amity snapped. She ushered Harry into the coffin and quickly closed it once he was inside.

"I'll tell you when he's gone." Amity whispered.

"Talking to a bloody coffin? I never thought you'd sink so low." A familiar voice drawled behind her. With an angry sigh Amity turned around to face Draco Malfoy who was probably he least favorite person on the planet.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Your dad selling you to Borgin as a house-elf? Your the right size for it." Amity smirked. Frankly, that was one of the worst insults she ever came up with but she had used all her witty comebacks for the day.

"Your so funny." Draco sneered sarcastically. "I could ask you the same question." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"I am not short!" Amity said, offended. Draco rolled his stormy gray eyes.

"No you stupid twat! I was asking why you're here!"Draco yelled, sounding incredibly annoyed. Amity did always have a way of getting under his sickly pale skin.

"Draco, that is no way to treat a pure-blood." A way to familiar silky voice said coming up behind his son. It was Lucious Malfoy who was probably Amity's second to least favorite person in the world.

"Even if she is a blood-traitor." Lucious said coolly looking over Amity in distaste. Draco snorted a laugh and both Harry and Amity resisted the strong urge to deck the both of them.

"I am not a blood-traitor!" Amity hissed. Forget respect your elders, she wanted nothing more then to whip out her wand and hex his flat ass off.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Lucious asked innocently.

"Your a giant muggle hating git who needs to learn that being a pure-blood doesn't mean shite anymore!" Amity choked angrily clenching her hands into fists. Draco stepped forward intimidatingly already about to whip out his own wand but Lucious stopped him.

"Your father would be very disappointed in your Ms. Nott, disrespecting your elders." Lucious said his voice getting lower and more harsh by the second. It took a lot to get him to loose his cool and Amity couldn't help but be proud of herself.

"You should really tell my father that but then again it's not like you could get him to leave his study. He's huddled up there in fear, now that Voldemort's on the verge of returning." Amity stated as if she was talking about the weather and not the Dark Lord. "You should probably think about doing that to, he'll be mad about you abandoning him. He'll forgive my father for what he's done because he needs him but you Lucious? He could just snap your neck without a second thought." Amity smirked. The Malfoy's looked at her silently, there faces burning with rage.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy, you'll need it." Amity whispered before pushing past the two blondes and leaving the shop. She quickly ran to the end of the building and his behind the outside walls. When she heard the next ding she would go and collect Harry.

Moments later the Malfoy's exited Borgin and Burkes, still red faced. Amity waited until they were far enough ahead before running back into the store and to the coffin. She opened it up and smiled at Harry.

"That was brilliant!" Harry yelled putting two hands on his friends shoulders. His compliment however didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks." Amity grinned hooking arms with Harry. The two walked out of the shop pretending not to notice the looks Borgin was giving them. Harry's thoughts wandered. Amity's parents were Death Eaters who worked for Voldemort who was bent on killing him. That would cause complications later but he didn't feel like thinking about that, all he cared about now was getting the hell out of wherever they were.

(AmityNott&&&TheBloodLust)

"Gilderoy Lockhart? Who's he?" Amity asked looking down at the list of books in her hand. He was going to be there new DADA teacher and by the way Molly was acting you would think he was Merlin.

"You don't know who Gilderoy Lockhart is? He's just one of the bravest wizards I've ever heard of!" Herimone gushed. They had met up with her after Hagrid had helped Harry and Amity get out of Knockturn Ally. It was a good thing he was there, some shady looking witches and wizards were about to jump them right before he came.

"Wow, if he's so brave then what's he doing teaching at Hogwarts?" Amity asked skeptically. She had met quite a lot of fakes in her life and from the reaction he was getting from her friends of the female gender Gilderoy Lockhart probably had "Made in China" Printed on one of his manicured feet.

"He's giving back to the community." Herimone huffed defensively holding her already bought Lockhart books to her chest. Amity resisted the urge to throw up.

"Come on children! Lockhart's having a book singing at Flourish and Blotts!"Molly said excitedly ushering the kids into the familiar book store. Amity loved books so she frequently made her mom take her to any book selling place she could find, muggle of wizard.

People crowded Florish and Blotts snapping pictures and chatting animatedly about the wizard of the hour. Molly pushed through the crowd and towards a large folding table. Behind the table stood the man that Amity assumed was Gilderoy Lockhart. Yep, he was so plastic he could be a barbie.

Lockhart had long wavy blonde hair tyed up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon, crystal blue eyes which were probably contacts and was wearing bright purple robes. His eyes landed on Harry. Amity thought about yelling for Harry to run away as fast as he could but decided against it. What could go wrong?

"Harry Potter!" Lockhart said, grinning a pearly white smile. He probably had his teeth whitened. He grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him behind the table. A man working for the Prophet pushed to the head of the pack and furiously snapped away at the two supposed wizard heroes.

"Smile big kid, this is for the Prophet!" The camera man ordered. Harry smiled uncomfortably. Amity actually felt bad for him, something that rarely happened. She figured that he had enough people feeling bad for him, why should she to? He didn't ask for the attention though.

"Well, this is an honor." Gilderoy said, his voice sounding incredibly rehearsed. Amity zoned out and her eyes skimmed the people around the table looking for any of her acquaintances or other friends. She looked up to see Draco looking down at Harry on the second floor with a giant sneer on his face. She couldn't help but notice how attractive his sneer looked when it wasn't being pointed at her.

Feeling bored with the situation, Amity pushed herself out of the crowd and skipping up the stairs. She hesitantly walked over to Draco not sure if what she was doing was a good idea or not.

"Hey Draco." Amity said quietly tapping him on the shoulder. He whirled around and glared at her. When he saw her genuine smile though it almost looked like his expression softened. Almost.

"Hi." Draco replied before turning back around and looking down at Harry again, the sneer returning to his face.

"I hate him to sometimes." Amity said coming up beside him and leaning against the railing. Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"But your part of Potter's group." Draco pointed out.

"So? Ron hated Harry sometimes and I'm pretty sure Herimione does to." Amity sighed. "It's not easy being friends with him. You feel like there's this impossible standard that you have to live up to." Amity frowned.

"Then why do you do it?" Draco asked. He couldn't help but be interested with this story. Finding out the girl you thought was in love with Potter actually hates him a good percentage of the time isn't something that happens everyday.

"Because he's worth it." Amity shrugged observing the boy-who-lived with a smile. She loved him like a brother, she loved him more then she loved her parents and Theo. She loved the Weasley's more then them to.

"How? Your life is going to be in mortal danger all the time." Draco asked quizzically.

"Don't you think one day when were Death Eaters were going to be in danger all the time to? If I'm gonna end up dead someday then I want to die fighting for a side I believe in." Amity smiled. With that she put a hand on Draco's shoulder and whispered a goodbye. Draco watched her leave, his heart and stomach experiencing a new emotion towards the girl he had always hated.

**Second chapter(; Thanks duckies!**


	3. Starstruck

Chapter 3 -

"Harry?"  
"Here."  
"Ginny?"  
"Here."

"Ron?"

"Here."

"Fred and George?"

"Here."

"Herimone?"

"Here."  
"Percy?"

"Here.

"Amity?"

"Amity?"

"AMITY WHERE ARE YOU!" Molly screamed through Kings Cross Station. Every year it was the same thing, she always lost one kid!

"Chill Ms. Weasley, I was just talking to Daphne." Amity said calmly walking over to Molly with her golden curled friend by her side. Daphne was probably the only other Slytherin that Amity associated with because she wasn't like the others, she was actually nice and not total plastic. The only bad part about Daphne was she had a crush on Theo.

"Oh hello dear." Molly smiled warmly shaking Daphne's tiny manicured hands. She was probably the tiniest most petite thing you would ever see in your entire life.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Daphne smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes. Even if Daphne was a nice Slytherin she still thought of the Weasley's as blood-traitors.

"I gotta go back to the family, you know get those mushy goodbyes over with." Daphne shuddered. "Bye hun, maybe you could take a little time out of your golden life and come sit with me and Millie in our compartment? Oh yeah and Astoria says hi!" Daphne smiled hugging her friend goodbye and skipping off to the rest of the Greengrass family. Astoria would be going to school next year.

"Your not really going to sit with Daphne are you? Then I'll be the only girl." Herimone frowned already picturing images of Ron burping and farting. Amity was the only thing that kept her stable when Ron was feeling gassy or being a total jerk.

"Maybe Daphne could sit with us?" Amity asked hopefully. The three Gryffindor's looked at her doubtfully.

"You guys really need to support house unity." Amity pouted grabbing her trunk and running towards the platform. With in a second she was standing in front of the ruby red Hogwarts train. She leaned up against the wall and waited for the rest to come in. Herimone, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur and Molly all made it through. Molly and Arthur went to chat with some other family, Fred and George went off with there friend Lee Jordan and Fred's long time crush Angelina Johnson, Ginny went off with some other giggling first years and Percy went to flirt with Penelope Clearwater. Herimone and Amity waited at the Platform for there friend.

They waited...

and waited...

then the waited some more.

Ron and Harry never came. Herimone and Amity exchanged nervous glances. What had happened to them? They looked at the clock hanging on the stone wall. The train would be leaving soon and they had no choice but to get on the train and hope to Merlin that somehow Ron and Harry got to Hogwarts.

"Do you think there alright?" Herimone asked worriedly as the two girls made there way down the train aisle.

"Yes Herimone, I'm sure there totally fine! Someone blocked the barriers because they don't want them at Hogwarts and now there alone with some possible psychopathic freak bent on killing them both! But, I'm sure there fine." Amity said hotly not turning around to face her friend. She knew she meant the best but it was annoying how freaking innocent she was.

"No need to snap at me." Herimone said quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry I just don't want either of them to get hurt and you walked right into it by asking a stupid question. Were sitting with Daphne." Amity told Herimone.

"No way!" Herimione pouted stomping her foot down angrily.

"Who else could we sit with?" Amity asked, annoyed.

"Seamus? Dean? Lavender? Parvati? Ginny? Neville? Fred and George? Percy? Anyone but a Slytherin?" Herimone suggested angrily counting off people with her fingers.

"Listen Granger, I'm sitting with Daphne and Millie. You can sit with whoever you want, you can sit with Marcus Flint for all I care, just don't come anywhere near me!" Amity yelled. She knew that she was just being melodramatic but what could she say, Harry's melodramatics were contagious.

Amity stormed away angrily and headed towards where she knew Daphne and Millicent would be sitting. She however, didn't expect to see Pansy, Draco and a tall dark and handsome boy she was unfamiliar with.

"Um, hey Daphne." Amity greeted awkwardly, her eyes not leaving the unnamed boy. He was beautiful to say the least. Sharp features, short but curly black hair, beautiful dark skin and enticing brown eyes. How could she have ever missed him?  
"Your sitting with us? Yes! This is going to be like so much fun!" Daphne giggled getting up from her seat and enveloping her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah." Amity said halfheartedly. The boy was smirking at her now as if he could sense what she was thinking. Her cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of pink.

Amity and Daphne took there seats and the mystery boy extended his hand out to her a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Blaise Zabini, I can't say we've had the pleasure of meeting before." The boy said smoothly shaking her hand lightly. His skin was really soft.

"What a shame. I'm Amity Nott, Slytherin."Amity smiled.

"Oh, your Theo's brother! He's told me a lot about you." Blaise grinned. Amity's face immediately dropped. The two of them never got a long so the chances were whatever he told Blaise was incredibly unflattering.

"Has he? I should let you know that Theo is a compulsive liar. Don't believe a thing he says." Amity said nervously trying to act calm and serious. Draco let out a snort and she shot daggers at him. Blaise let out a low dark chuckle that practically made her swoon.

"Your funny, I like that." Blaise smiled. Amity's eyes widened a long with Draco's. Something was boiling in Draco's body, it felt kind of like a mixture of anger and sadness. Jealousy? It's not like he cared that Blaise was flirting with Amity. Why should he care?

"Um, thanks." Amity smiled twirling a lock of her blonde hair. "May I ask you a question? I really hope you don't take it the wrong way." Amity frowned. She didn't want to ruin it with him.

"Well, you just did ask me a question." Blaise said pressing his lips in a thin line. "But yeah, go a head." Blaise smiled resting further back against his compartment seat. He looked so at ease and beautiful that Amity's breath was momentarily taken away.

"I don't remember seeing you last year and seeing that your sitting with all Slytherins I assume you are one and that your not a first year." Amity said timidly.

"Very observant." Blaise said calmly. She wasn't sure if that was suppose to be a sarcastic comment or not but she went on anyway.

"So...What's your secret? Transfering from a different school? Letter came late? Maybe you really are a first year?" Amity asked. Daphne slapped her lightly in the stomach.

"Oi, Daph! What was that for?" Amity said angrily glaring at her friend.

"You don't just ask somebody there secrets Amity!" Daphne said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Nah, it's fine. I was here last year but I didn't really look like this." Blaise said airily running a hand through his short but curly black hair.

"You couldn't have been that bad." Amity insisted.

"I had giant glasses, an afro and buckteeth." Blaise said shortly a smirk tugging at the end of his lips.

"Wait, were you that kid that Crabbe and Goyle pushed into the wall and then I helped take you to the nurse?" Amity asked images of the dorky little boy flooding back into her brain.

"Yeah, that was me. I never got to thank you for that." Blaise smiled gently taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it. Amity once again blushed. This boy was going to be the death of her. Little did she know that that statement was nothing but true. Blaise Zabini was _not _what he seemed.

**Incredibly short chapter ): Sorry! Anyway, I just want to thank my first two reviewers Azalia Fox Nightling and Rangajess! I'm gonna try to update more often and stuff so wish me luck people! Review duckies? ;D**


	4. Take You Down

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter but it's on my christmas list (;**

Chapter 4 -

Amity sat quietly at the Slytherin table twirling a few strands of spaghetti on her fork. It was the first start of term feast that she ever ate at her house table and so far she hated it, sure she had only had one start of term feast other then that one but the first one had been so much more fun. Normally she would be at the Gryffindor having a laugh about something stupid Ron did with her friends but she couldn't swallow her pride and just go apologize to Herimione. She knew it was her fault but she was hopefully waiting that the bushy haired brunette to point it out which would lead to a sappy apology and a hug. The two girls rarely ever fought for more then a couple hours.

Daphne had been chatting her ear off ever since Amity and Blaise had been left with nothing to talk about on the train. One thing that she could never stand about Daphne was her ability to talk for minutes at a time without having to stop and breath like a normal person. She loved her to death but sometimes that love was bordering on pure loathing.

Blaise had been captured by a few fourth year Slytherin girls and was sitting at the end of the table where the older girls fawned over him. Amity would not acknowledge the twinge of jealousy she felt in her heart. Draco sat across from her running his finger a long the edge of his goblet of pumpkin juice looking just as board as she did. They hadn't talked at all since the whole incident at Flourish and Blotts and it made her slightly uneasy. Had she done something wrong? Her and Draco had just had there first somewhat civilized conversation and she didn't want that to be there only one. She could use a friend in her house other then Daphne.

Finally knowing what had to be done Amity got up from her seat and placed her fork onto her plate. Draco watched her lamely and Daphne stopped talking for the first time the whole meal.

"Where are you going?" Daphne pouted, not wanting to loose her best friend yet.

"I need to apologize to Herimone." Amity said quietly she turned on her heels and took a few steps before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mudblood..." Draco muttered. Amity's teeth clenched and his hands formed angry fists. She let out a breath of air hoping it would cool her down only to feel even more angry when her idea was a complete failure.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Amity asked turning around slowly with one hand poised at her hip and the other ready to dive into her robe for her wand. Almost the whole Slytherin table was watching with amusement and fear while some other lingering students from different houses watched with interest.

"I called your stupid book worm friend a mudblood." Draco shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal whatsoever. The smirk tugging at the ends of his lips told Amity that he knew he was getting her blood boiling and she couldn't fight the feeling that that had been his goal all a long. Well, it was his funeral.

"You don't call Herimone a mudblood. She's smart and loyal and ten times the person you will ever be!" Amity yelled whipping out her wand and pointing it right between Draco's eyes so he had to cross them to see the tip.

"Wow Nott, it sounds like your in love." Draco grinned.

"Apologize or I blow your brains out." Amity hissed. She was kind of surprised that the teachers hadn't tried to stop her like they usually did when she was about to hex Malfoy but maybe they figured out by now that it was just a lost cause.

"Cool it Amity. He's not worth your time." A smooth calm voice whispered in her ear. She slowly lowered her wand at the sound of his soothing voice and looked at Blaise who had abandoned the pouting girls and was now holding onto her shoulder.

"Letting Zabini fight your battles for you? You sink lower every time I see you." Draco sneered dangerously whipping out his own wand.

"Don't bring Blaise into this." Amity glared once again raising her wand. Blaise was muttering consoling words in her ear but she couldn't hear them. Everything was gone other then her and Malfoy. She stepped closer to Draco and grabbed the front of his collar before yanking him over the table. His feet were on the bench while most of his body was resting on the table and his face was less then an inch away from hers.

"What are you gonna do to me Nott? Hex me? There's teachers watching." Draco said frantically his eyes growing larger then saucers as she pressed her want to his neck.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you Malfoy." Amity said quietly jabbing her wand ever farther into his neck. "I'm going to forget your exist. I'm going to ignore you the rest of my life. I thought that maybe we could be friends after that whole discussion thing we had but apparently I was wrong." Amity growled before releasing his collar and pushing him onto his back. He landed on the ground with an impressive thud and let out a strangled yelp of pain. The Great Hall was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Amity's shoes flapping against the ground as she made her way to the large double doors.

(AmityNott&&&TheBloodLust)

"Harry, Ron!" Amity squealed running up to her two best guy friends enveloping them in a hug. She had been so worried about them through the night that she had barley slept. Large purple bags rested under her normally happy electric green eyes.

"bloody hell woman your breaking my bones!" Ron yelled as Amity squeezed him tightly.

"Oops, sorry." Amity said slightly loosening her grip but her voice was muffled as she pushed herself closer to Ron. She missed the two of them so freaking much but she really missed the way Ron smelled. He smelled like chocolate frogs and strawberries.

"What happened?" Herimone asked walking over to the group of friends. After Amity had stormed out of the Great Hall the Gryffindor girl had followed her and they had there typical heart to heart sappy fest. They were once again best friends.

"We couldn't get through the portal!" Harry frowned.

"We had to take mums flying car!" Ron said. The two girls had known this due to the fact that it was all over school but pretended to listen as the retold there story in vivid detail.

"I can't believe you guys did that! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Herimone yelled angrily.

"No Herimone your saying it wrong," Amity smiled. "You could've got yourself killed guys! Wicked!" Amity said excitedly. Herimone opened her mouth to retort only to be cut off as hundreds of owls zoomed through the windows carrying parcels and letters in there beaks. The four took there seats at the Gryffindor table and watched to see if anyone got anything cool and nibble on some toast.

Eroll smacked down onto the table and hooted with exhaustion before his beady black eyes closed. Everyone in the Great Hall erupted into fits of laughter, the loudest being Draco Malfoy. Like always, Amity picked up the elderly owl and cradled him in her arms before shouting "Oh hush up and let the poor owl alone!"  
"My mum sent me a howler." Ron wailed holding the letter in his shaking hands.

"You better answer it, I received one from my gram once and I didn't open it! In a couple hours it exploded!" Neville whimpered holding his goblet of pumpkin juice so tightly in his hands that it could crack. Amity who hadn't seen the pudgy faced Gryffindor last night jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly. She loved Neville even if sometimes he seemed more like a hufflepuff then a Gryffindor. She couldn't say he didn't have the reason to be though. She had heard from her mother about what had happened to his parents and she felt terrible for the boy.

"Oh, hey Amity." Neville blushed hesitantly hugging her back. He was so socially akward that it was just endearing. Amity leaned her back against Neville's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them close to her chest.

"Just read it Weasley." Amity grinned wanting to see what the howler contained. Molly could be quite the angry mother.

Ron hesitantly opened the letter which formed a mouth and began to angrily shout at Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU TOOK THE FLYING CAR? YOU WERE SEEN BY MUGGLES! YOUR DAD IS NOW FACING AN IQUIERY AT WORK ALL THANKS TO YOU! I SWEAR IF YOU PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE AND WILL COME THERE PERSONALLY AND DRAG YOU HOME BY YOUR EAR!" The letter screamed ferociously. No one was eating but instead watching as Ron cowered in fear from the howler. Amity silently prayed that her parents would never send one of those to her. She was interrupted when a small letter landed in her lap. She tucked it in her robe and decided she would read it when the howler was done yelling because frankly she found it rather entertaining.

"Oh, and by the way Ginny congrats on making Gryffindor." The letter said soft and motherly turning around to face the small redhead. Amity hadn't seen the sorting and hadn't been aware that Ginny had been put in Gryffindor. She couldn't help but slightly frown. She knew Ginny and when she wasn't around Harry she was sassy and could out prank Fred and George. She had almost thought that maybe the ginger girl would've been sorted into Slytherin. A girl could only hope...

The letter stuck its tongue out at Ron before ripping its self into shreds. The students were silent for a few seconds before once again bursting out into loud uncontrollable laughter.

"That was dreadful..." Ron murmured looking down at what was left of the envelope Ron.

"Don't worry Weaslebe, as long as you don't stick a toe out of line you'll be fine." The familiar voice drawled behind the Gryffindors. All heads turned around to face Draco Malfoy who stood smirking with his hands in his pockets.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron pouted.

"Make me." Draco said childishly.

"I can make you." Amity smiled getting up from her seat already rolling up her sleeves. Harry was up a fraction of a second after her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away from the sneering git.

"I'd like to see you try." Draco taunted. Harry was so tempted to let her go.

. "Oh would you? That's funny because yesterday when I was so tempted to hex your brains out your were practically crying!" Amity screeched thrashing her arms and legs only kicking Harry in the process.

"I was not!" Draco said hastily even though the light pink blush tinting his cheeks begged to differ.

"Break it up already. I'd expect more from two in my own house." Snape said coldly coming to stand between Draco and Amity. She had always thought that Snape would be rather attractive if he picked up a bottle of shampoo. She had tried to talk Fred and George into getting it for him as a Christmas present but even they weren't that stupid.

"Sorry professor Snape." Amity apologized coolly before shaking off Harry's grip and sitting back down. Draco waited until Snape had turned around and was walked back to the staff table before tapping her on the shoulder and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Nott, someone really needs to teach you some manors. If you keep disrespecting me in front of my peers I'm afraid I'll have to take...drastic measures." Draco growled. An involuntary shiver shot up Amity's spine. She wasn't scared though. It was an empty threat from an empty soulless person.


	5. Animal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do now officially own a Hufflepuff shirt! (:**

Chapter 5 -

_Dear Amity, _

_ We are very disappointed in you. You left are house with only a note of goodbye and not a single clue to who you were with. For all we knew a kidnapper could have made you write that note and leave it on the door! We saw you with the Weasley's when we dropped Theo off at Kings Cross Station! You know there blood-traitors but yet you insist on being friends with them! Your a disgrace to the family. There is no longer a spot open for you in our hearts. If you want to spend the summers with the Wealsey's so bad then you may spend all you summers with them. You are officially kicked out of our home._

_Sincerely, _

_Arabella Nott_

Amity read the letter as salty wet tears fell from her eyes and onto the parchment. Her cheeks were burning and with every word her heart felt like it was being stabbed with a white hot knife. Her parents were basically disowning her from the family.

It's not that she didn't want to live with the Weasley's or that she thought they wouldn't let her because she was positive they would, it was the fact that her parents now wanted nothing to do with her. She could only hope and pray that Theo wouldn't be the same as her parents. As much as she hated him sometimes she needed him in her life or she would break down in a matter of time.

Getting up from her bed Amity stowed the crumpled letter under her pillow and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She couldn't look weak or broken because she knew Theo would be in his dorm that he shared said dorm with Draco Malfoy.

With a loud sigh Amity left the girls dormitory. She had just had one of the longest school days of her life and already had two essays, one in potions and one in transfiguration. She had just remembered the letter when she was about to go to sleep and decided to read it. She regretted her decision with a passion.

Amity ran down the halls until she reached the doors to the boys dormitory which she angrily pushed open. She stomped inside and slammed the door behind her to be face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, uh hey Blaise." Amity blushed taking a hasty step back. Theo had always told her she looked dreadfully scary when she was mad and she hoped to Merlin that Bliase hadn't seen her angry face.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked raising a highly defined eyebrow and shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked so genuinely caring that it made Amity burst into tears. Before she knew it she ran into his arms and was sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's h-h-horible B-Blaise!" Amity cried as Blaise led her to his bed and sat her down gently on the edge.

"What's horrible?" Blaise asked taking both of her hands from her eyes and holding them in his own. Usually the contact would have caused Amity to blush and giggle but she was to busy bawling that she probably wouldn't be able to tell if they were making out.

"M-my parents...they hate me! They said I'm not allowed to come back to there house anymore! They basically disowned me!" Amity explained crying into Blaise's robes. He wrapped his arms around her securing her from the cold of the dungeon and transfering some of his body heat to her. He was like a human heater.

"Everything's going to be fine Amity..." Blaise whispered. He took her face in both of his hands and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Your gonna make it through this!" He reassured smiling gently.

"No I'm not Zabini! I don't have any parents and I probably don't have a brother now! How am I suppose to get through life when the most important people in my life hate me!" Amity screamed pushing him away. Now any ordinary boy would've probably cowered in a corner in fear of a girl who was sobbing and in possession of a wand but not Blaise. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and shushed her gently.

"Listen, I know I've only known you for about two days but your probably the most important person in my life already. My mom gets a new husband almost every year and doesn't have time for me. You were nice to me even when I was just some nerd with a fro. I will always be there for you." Blaise said seriously tightly gripping her shoulders. Amity stared at him her mouth opening and closing in shock.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me my whole entire life." Amity choked.

"Don't let it go to your head." Blaise smiled. "Now let's go to the kitchen to get you some grub. You barley touched your food at dinner." Blaise said getting up from the bed and holding his hand out to Amity. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her from her position.

"How are we gonna get food? It's past dinner." Amity giggled as he led her from the boys dormitory and into the cold dungeon halls.

"the house-elves here are loons, they'll assault anyone who comes close to them with pastry." Blaise chuckled.

(AmityNott&&&TheBloodLust)

"Dude, this is freaking amazing." Amity said in awe looking over the assortment of treats and other foods the house-elves had laid out for them. Everything from buffalo wings to pumpkin pastries were waiting patiently on the table to be digested.

"I know right? Last year I heard some seventh years talking about the pear when they were working on an essay in the library and I tried it out. Merlin, I'm sure glad I had decided to work on my essay that night instead of procrastinating like usual." Blaise smirked picking up a green apple and taking a bite from it. _Crunch._

"I love procrastination, it's the reason why my home at home is covered in Popsicle stick statues." Amity smiled weakly. Even though Blaise was slowly helping her get over the fact that her parents considered her no better then a blood-traitor she still flinched just thinking about them.

"Nice." Blaise chuckled leaning back on his chair. Amity reached for the cake that the house-elves had baked them and pulled it closer to her. She grabbed the knife that they had set there as well.

One thing you should know about Amity is that she's one of the klutziest people on earth. Somehow as she slid the knife down the fluffy cake a sharp point of the blade sunk into her finger tip. With a small cry she retracted her finger and watched the small bead of scarlett blood bubble from her cut.

It all happened so fast. One second she was about to press her thump to her cut to flick of the minor drop of blood when she was suddenly smashed up against the hard stone wall by her neck. Her body shook with pain and she let out a strangled yelp similar to a cat getting its tail yanked. She clawed hopelessly at the hand choking her as black spots began to cloud her vision. Just as she was about to be engulfed completely into the darkness the hand let go and she fell limply to the ground. Her head smacked against the cold floor and she had a feeling that her finger wasn't the only thing on her body currently bleeding. Her head felt cold and wet and due to the impact of her fall she wouldn't be shocked if her hair was soaked with blood.

Blaise stood above her, his face stoney and cold. Amity scrambled towards the door but it was useless because of her complete inability to walk. Blood dripped onto the floor as she got closer and closer to the door. She grasped the bronze door knob and was in the process of twisting it when she was yanked back into the room by her hair.

Blaise's mouth was open revealing two sharp canine teeth. Amity's eyes widened as she squirmed trying to get away but his grip on her hair was to strong.

"What happened to you?" Amity squeaked.

"I changed, I was bitten." Blaise said coldly reaching up on the table and grabbing the knife. Amity blinked her eyes willing herself to wake up from the terrible nightmare that was unfolding before her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Amity asked timidly as Blaise examined the dagger in his hands with a sick look of amusement. He didn't answer but instead lowered the blade to her wrist and slit her skin. She let out a scream of pain which only made him grin with satisfaction. He brought her wrist to his lips and tenderly placed his mouth over the rapidly bleeding cut. He flicked his tongue across the welt as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Soon he was sucking from her wrist at a pace that made her skin feel tight on her bones. She wanted to scream again but nothing would leave her lips. To her suprise after a few more seconds Blaise let her hand drop back onto the ground and licked the blood from his lips.

"Your even more delicious then I imagined." Blaise smirked caressing her cheek like they had shared there first kiss and he had not just sucked blood from her body. Amity used the power left in her body to jerk away from him. She didn't want him touching her.

"Now then, down to business." Blaise said seriously. His eyes went from caramel to midnight black and his voice took in a demanding tone. "You will remember everything up to when you cut your finger but then after that I only got you a band-aid. we talked for the rest of the night," Blaise explained grinning evilly. "You fell even further in love with me," Blaise continued smugly. "And when I asked you to be my girlfriend you said yes. You gave me a tiny peck and then went back to your dormitory to write about how amazing I am in your diary." Blaise finished.

Amity watched as her memories flashed before her eyes. Soon each true memory was replaced with the images Blaise described. She could see the scene he described ending with the kiss and her returning to her dorm giggling stupidly. Suddenly she couldn't remember anything but the false memories. She couldn't even remember that they were false and thought that they were true.

"O.K Blaise." Amity agreed smiling warmly and lightly touching her lips to his. She pushed herself off the floor.

_"Episky."_ Blaise muttered pointing to the cut he had slashed into her wrist. It vanished and she was left with only the faint outline of what had once been there.

"Thank you Blaise, your so sweet to me." Amity complimented fluttering her eye lashes at him flirtatiously.

"Honey, you might want to get that head injury checked out. Remember how you fell down the stairs?" Blaise asked as if he was talking to a kindergartener.

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind. Thanks for the reminder." Amity murmured before embracing her "Boyfriend" in a hug and skipping happily from the room.

** Woah! This was really dark for me o.o I kinda like it though...*Evil thoughts* I promise though I'm not gonna ditch the humor for the whole evil, dark thing. It's be like half and half :P Review or evil vampire Blaise (Who's kinda hot) will come and suck your blood! :) Sorry that there was like no Draco in this chapter ): Should I move it up to M for violence, I didn't think it was that bad?**


	6. One of the Boys

Chapter 6 -

"Amity for the last bloody time, I love you!" Theo said in embarrassment, his face tinted a dark shade of pink as the two Nott twins made there way down the hallway. She had been on his case for the longest time repeatedly asking him if he was still her brother and if he still loved her. Needless to say he was quickly growing sick of it.

Herimone had asked if Amity wanted to watch Harry's first Quidditch practice of the season with Ron and she had agreed to go. Theo, who had wanted anything as an excuse to procrastinate on his homework had invited himself.

"Oi, Nott!" The familiar bellowing voice called from behind them. Both Theo and Amity turned on there heels to look at the horse face of Marcus Flint. Her eyes narrowed out of habit.

"Yes?" Both Theo and Amity asked at the same time. They looked at each other before looking back at Flint. They usually weren't together at school much so this kind of confusion didn't often happen at Hogwarts.

"The chick Nott." Marcus corrected rolling his eyes. He roughly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down the hallway leaving Theo behind them.

"You know to avoid confusion you could actually call me by my first name." Amity stated obviously as Marcus not to gently threw her up against the wall. She was use to him rough housing her and it had kind of developed into a little game of there's.

"Yeah, like you would ever call me Marcus." Flint snorted before pinning her wrists to the wall.

"Touche. Anyway, what do you want?" Amity asked. Marcus always wanted something.

"Your a good flier right?" Flint asked casually even though she could detect the nervous edge in his voice with ease. She was a great flier in her opinion and she loved it more then most things on the planet but she decided it was best to down play it until she found out what he wanted.

"I'm better then you but I guess that's not really saying much." Amity taunted blinking her eyes innocently.

"Well you know how are beaters graduated last year?" Flint asked.

"Your point?"

"Your the new Slytherin beater, here's your bat." Marcus smiled grabbing her hand and putting the hard bat onto her open palm. Amity wrapped her fingers around the handle, an excited glint sparking in her eyes.

"As long as I get to hit Malfoy at least once with this thing you got yourself a deal." Amity smirked.

(AmityNott&&&TheBloodLust)

"I've found us a new beater." Marcus said proudly gesturing to Amity who leaned casually against the walls of the Slytherin changing rooms with her hands in her pockets. The Quidditch team turned to look at her and she waved at them unenthusiastically.

"Her? The sassy second year? Are you sure she won't aim the bludgers at Malfoy and not Potter?" Miles Blechley asked. Amity didn't really know anything about him other then the fact that he was the keeper and his fiery read hair could match any Weasley. Draco's face paled considerably. Beater bats were known to be hard and dangerous.

If Amity had known that Draco was the new Slytherin seeker she probably wouldn't have accepted Flint's offer. It was bad enough having to be in the same house and share almost all her classes with him but now she had to spend her weekends practicing with him on the Quidditch pitch? Maybe she could "accidentally" smack a few bludgers his way...

"Merlin Blechley, I sense that you don't trust me!" Amity gaped mockingly. Miles rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He leaned up against the wall next to her and expected her closely before finally saying his decision.

"I like her." Miles grinned. "She's got a backbone." He said ruffling up her hair.

"You like me?" Amity said pretending to choke up. She brought her hand to her heart and let out a loving sigh. "You really like me?" Amity cried wiping her eyes.

"Well Malfoy it seems like your the only one on the team who doesn't seem to like me." Amity smiled walking over to where Malfoy stood and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"As much as I hate you Nott, we need you." Malfoy smirked reaching out his hand to her. Amity stared at his hand in shock and timidly shook it in fear it would either shock her or send her flying through the air.

"Come on guys, we got a note from Snape saying we can use the pitch while the Gryffindors are on it. That'll really tick em off!" Marcus bellowed snatching up his broom and walking off towards the pitch. Amity grabbed her broom (she had refused to take Malfoys and insisted on bringing her own model she had gotten when she was the age of four) and walked off with Malfoy by her side.

"So..." Malfloy started awkwardly. Amity nervously tugged at the collar of her shirt. She hadn't talked to him in a long time but she knew that he must have heard about her and Blaise. He never seemed to like the idea of Blaise and Amity even talking for reasons she wasn't sure.

"I heard you and Blaise are an item. He knew you for like a day and he asked you out? Pretty strange if you ask me." Draco said casually. Amity snorted a laugh.

"I don't see why you care."  
"I don't." Draco retorted quickly.

"Obviously." Amity said airily rolling her eyes. Draco glare and gave her a throaty growl before the two stalked off quietly towards the three hoops. The silence was awkward and strange as Amity nervously scratched the cut on her wrist. She wasn't sure why but it somehow kept opening back up. The skin would be starting to heal, her and Blaise would hang out and then when she went back to her dormitory she would notice she was bleeding once again.

"What happened to your wrist?" Draco asked gently grabbing her wrist and bringing it close to his eyes to examine it. It was long and burning a fiery red. He flicked his thumb across the cut and Amity let out a gasp of sudden pain.

"I'm not sure." Amity answered honestly.

"You don't cut yourself do you? That's seriously unhealthy Amity!" Draco said worriedly his eyes widening.

"I don't cut myself! Jeez! I don't see why you would even care if I did Malfoy!" Amity yelled yanking her wrist out of his grasp and storming away from him furiously. That boy had a way of getting under her skin.

The Slytherin team reached the pitch at the same time that the Gryffindor team did. Amity had had the biggest crush on Oliver Wood in her first year and was extremely happy that it had subsided because it would have been a big distraction when she was flying.

"Oi, Marcus! I booked the field for the Gryffindor team!" Oliver yelled as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Amity loved his irish accent.

"There's enough room for the both of us Wood. Plus, we've gotta note from Snape." Marcus smirked handing Oliver the folded piece of parchment. He mumbled the words under his breath before looking up angrily.

"You've got a new seeker _and_ a new beater? Who is it?" Oliver asked failing to hide the nervousness in his voice. Miles pushed Amity out from behind the crowd and she stumbled forward clutching her broom in her hands. Draco followed after her looking much more suave and not like a total klutz.

"Hey Harry." Amity grinned.

"Your the new Slytherin beater?" Harry asked in confusion. He knew she was a good flier and he knew she loved hitting things with bats but he never knew she would try out for beater. He knew she wouldn't be able to match Fred and George but she'd probably be pretty damn close.

"Yep." Amity said showing Harry her bat and grinning broadly.

"And Draco's the new seeker..." Harry said his voice low and growling.

"Scared Potter?" Draco hissed taking a step forward.

"In your dreams Malfoy." Harry glared. The two boys each took a step forward and Amity stepped in the middle of them as they each whipped out there wands.

"Just stop guys!" Herimone yelled as Ron and her made there way over to the team having seen that something was wrong. Ron stood behind her motioning for Harry to strike Draco with a curse.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked stupidly even though he obviously knew that Draco being the new seeker was clearly pissing Harry off.

"Malfoy's the new seeker." Herimone observed as her tiny nose wrinkled in disgust. She looked down at the brooms the Slytherin team clutched in there hands and said airily "At least no one in Gryffindor had to buy there way onto the team."

Amity's mouth dropped open and so did the mouths of half the Slytherin. Part of her wanted to agree with Herimone but the other part of her knew she had to stay true to her house. McGonagall had said that your house is like your family.

"Herimone, I don't think that comment was really necessary. You've seen Malfoy fly, he's really good." Amity said putting a hand on Malfoy's shoulder trying to calm his nerves. He looked ready to pounce and it was making her on edge.

"Yeah, no one asked you you stupid mudblood." Draco growled. What happened next came in a flash.

Ron had whipped out his wand and had it aimed directly at Malfoy, Amity had brought her hand back and slapped Draco across the face and Herimone was tearing up.

"Eat slugs!" Ron yelled. A flash of blue light shot out of his wand which he had been holding backwards and hit him directly in the stomach. With a yelp Ron flew through the air and landed on his back clutching his stomach. He gave a weird lurching noise and wet slimey slugs poured from his mouth. The Slytherin team and even Amity doubled over in laughter.

"You know Amity, I really thought more of you. Maybe you really are a Slytherin." Harry said sadly before supporting Ron to his feet.

Amity watched as Harry lugged Ron towards Hagrid's cabin with a tight pain developing in her chest. What hurt the most was the hateful look that Herimone gave her before running off after the two Gryffindors.

**As you can probably see I'm trying to distance Amity from the Gryffindors but I promise you she won't turn into a muggleborn\non-slytherin hater. Review? Blaise drama next chapter(;**


End file.
